Highschool Naff
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Desiree is the new, So called sister of Sanji. Making friends with some of the people who were... Odd... One who loved her "Brother". One who wasn't intrested in love but they had the strangest friends. AU: Highschool


**A idea from the wonderful Amber (Account: DesireeVonWolf). She writes Naruto, FMA, Yu Gi Oh and Death note. You all should check her out, She's pretty cool. **

**ON WITH THE FAN FIC!**

**Anime: One Piece**

**Parings: Lots...**

**Rating may go up... If I want it to**

**AU: Highschool.**

**Desiree "The New Girl" Morning**

"Sister wake up, Its your first day in school," Sanji said peering over Desiree's bed. Desiree and Sanji weren't really brother and sister, Sanji says that to annoy her because to be honest, Desiree didn't like him that much. She was staying with Zeff and Sanji till she was 18, She couldn't wait. Not that she didn't like Zeff, It was just Sanji...

"I swear if you call me your sister one more time, I will ram a knife down your throat." Desiree mumbled from the bed covers not bothering to waste a glance on him. Sanji raised a curled brow and walked out the room.

"Fine, What do you want for breakfast?" Sanji asked Desiree before exiting, Making Desiree roll her eyes over.

"You know I don't eat breakfast so why bother asking," She grumbled shooting him a dead look.

"I was just asking," Sanji sighed, He didn't hate his sister. He didn't hate any woman, including his so called sister. He hated her attitude towards him though, She wasn't nice to him and he tried being so nice to her by making her stuff and treating her as family. She however didn't like that about him.

After he left, Desiree put on her school uniform, It was a basic black jumper and school trousers. She loved how Zeff didn't want her wearing a skirt on the first day. She was attending East Blue Academy were her brother was also attending. She used to attend a academy on the south blue but she moved away with her parents friends.

**Emerald "The Kid" Morning**

Emerald had a late night on her laptop speaking to a friend, Emerald had been at the East Blue Academy for quite awhile with a few of her friends. Mostly she hanged around with Zoro, She found him intresting and he only lived a blocks away from her. Her parents liked him and he had a good reputation around school, She woke up from a long rest and sat up rubbing her eyes. She was startled when she saw a figure at the end of her bed who turned out to be Zoro. She gave a nervous smile and stood up.

"Hello Zoro," She said giving a soft smile, before grabbing some clothes.

"... Your dad let me in," He said shrugging slightly.

"I knew that," She said before pushing him out of the room. "Wait out here, I'll get dressed and we can leave after that,"

Once she got him out, She got dressed into the basic uniform. She wore skinny jeans instead of trousers because woman's trousers are just ugly. She then grabbed her bag and walked out. Zoro was still standing there waiting for her, She smiled and walked downstairs to meet her dad.

"Want breakfast?" Her dad asked and she shook her head.

"No thanks," She said then looked towards the door, "Me and Zoro are just leaving now,"

"Okey," He said as they were leaving "Bye Emerald,"

**Bee "The Hopeless Romantic" Morning**

"COME ON BEE, TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP," Usopp said shaking Bee's bed who was sound asleep. Bee didn't really like school, Well no one really did but Bee hated it for a whole different reason. See there was this guy, Like any story there's always another guy. She fancied a boy called Andrew, but he barely notices her. She also fancied Sanji and she felt more loved because he gave every girl affection and love. Bee had heard that Sanji's sister would be moving to her school but they weren't really sisters but Sanji liked to think they were.

"Usopp I can't be assed," Bee grumbled from the bedsheets sitting up, Usopp laughed and shook her bed even more.

"COME ON, WE HAVE ART. YOU WANT TO DRAW THE GREAT USOPP!" He exclaimed as he shook the bed making Bee stand up.

"Alright fine, Go away and i'll get dressed," She said sighing, grabbed her clothes from the floor and Usopp went into my brothers room to tell him "The tales of Captain Usopp" Bee wore the school uniform too and walked out to see Usopp AND Luffy.

"Oh Heya Luffy," I said, grabbing my bag on the floor and walking out and downstairs.

"Ok we can leave," She said before exiting


End file.
